kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Patched Plains
Working on Sorry bro, you've done a good work, but I'm working on the levels, sorry again 21:28 04/23/2016 Laser Cube I thought we'd classify this as an environmental element since they appear so often and don't look sentient. Same with Electro Sphere. Should we classify these as enemies? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 23:28, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know, they can be destroyed and take damage like enemies. 20:34 19, March 2016 (UTC-03:00) Brasília ::I didn't know that. Alright, we'll call them enemies. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded Kirbys!]] 00:27, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::Not so fast. I'd suggest we have the be Environmental Elements. Sure, they can be destroyed, but so can grass, crates, and other things, like the giant logs also present in the game. These can probably still be considered EE. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:33, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Agreed; simply because they can be destroyed, that doesn't mean that they are truly enemies. Since they don't really appear organic in any sense of the word and seem very machine-like, I'm in agreement with Iqs that it'd be a safe bet to call them EE. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:41, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::::But there comes another problem, if that is the case, Shotzo can't be considered an enemy just because it is machine-like and isn't organic. 18:20 20, March 2016 (UTC-03:00) Brasília ::::::True enough, but in the case of Shotzo in particular, there is evidence to the contrary, such as the fact that it has an Enemy Info Card. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:26, June 20, 2016 (UTC) You guys make fine points. I'm torn. EE sounds the best, but then we've also got things like Steam Hammer and Acro Bot that fall into a similar trap. It's hard to determine what robots are enemies and what robots are just robots. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 21:44, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :It is quite ambiguous. Enemy info cards just makes the situation weirder, given that logs were accounted for and even the butterflies that don't do any damage and can't be interacted with have one. As for it, we do have forms of lasers in EE, so perhaps those would be fitting there. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:29, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Hm. Whatever definition we try to pin 'Enemy' down to is always either too loose or has some exceptions. On the regular enemy page, our current definition is 'Regular enemies are common obstacles in the Kirby series.' That's pretty loose, in my opinion, and if is the true definition, Laser Cube would certainly fit. Our definition of Environmental element is actually more helpful, though- 'An Environmental element is a passive object on the map, which can either help or hinder Kirby's progress when interacted with.' Laser Cube seems like it may fit this as well. What do you guys think about all this? ::Kirbyellow has stated that Steam Hammer isn't really considered an enemy in the Japanese version. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:37, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::What do they consider the Springy Hands? I recall us having that as "Obstacle" but then changing it to enemy. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:06, June 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::The 'gimmick' file name encompasses a number of characters we have articles for, but that doesn't make them any less foe-ish. The problem stems from NA not listing which characters are characters, which forces us to pick and choose. I think we should keep the 'gimmick' enemies that we already have (especially ones that are clearly organic lifeforms). Environmental elements are often things that are used many times, and some of these 'gimmicks' are one-time things--this fits them into that one-time enemy group pretty well. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Feeble''-minded'' Kirbys!]] 22:17, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sure. I suppose that works fine. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:27, June 21, 2016 (UTC)